A Promise of Forever
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: How Blaine realizes he wants to spend every moment of forever with the one boy that he loves.


_AN: So the important stuff for this authors note will be on the bottom :3_

* * *

><p><em>A Promise of Forever<em>

_A Klaine Future One Shot _

Kurt was so warm in Blaine's arms. His soft, even breathes drawn out shallowly against his neck while his heart beat thumped rhythmically with Blaine's own heartbeat, against the bareness of his chest; while Blaine laid there idly running the tips of his fingers down Kurt's arm lovingly.

His boyfriend was sound asleep, his head nuzzled into Blaine's neck, arms securely around his waist as Blaine held him close, wide awake. He wasn't tired, and he loves watching Kurt sleep so peacefully. He couldn't stop the sudden swoop of his heart each time his eyes fell onto his sleeping angel. Each time he looks down at Kurt it's like the first time, so many years ago on those staircases at Dalton.

Now they both graduated from high school and they lived together in this amazing apartment complex with Rachel, in New York City. Sometimes it all seemed so surreal. Looking over at the alarm clock on the night stand across from Kurt the numbers glowing back at him read 4:51 AM.

_Damn,_Blaine thought to himself, shifting quietly in the bed in attempt not to wake up Kurt, even untangling his arms from around Blaine's waist successfully.

_Kurt and Rachel are going to be getting up for their classes soon. I could be nice and make them coffee since they do every time I have classes._he concluded with himself, getting up from the bed and heading for the kitchen in the suite.

After Blaine was done making a pot of coffee and pouring himself a mug, he settled into his usual spot on the black leather couch, flicking on the TV and watching the whatever channel was left on left.

Blaine chuckled.  
><em>Home Shopping Network. This channel has Kurt's name written all over it.<em>

"Oh my god not you too please?" a voice came from behind him, making Blaine jump.

Turning around he seen Rachel smiling down at him.

"I didn't strike you as a sleep shopping type." Rachel murmured, walking into the kitchen.  
>"Oh, and you make coffee too; Kurt can't do that when he is doing his sleep rituals."<p>

Blaine's face scrunched up in confusion.  
>"Rachel, what are you talking about. I'm awake. Wide awake actually."<p>

"Didn't he tell you? He sleep shops, you should off seen all of the ridiculous stuff he bought that week when you went on that trip to see your parents and left him here, because you said his classes were more important." Rachel stated from in the kitchen stirring up her coffee.

"No I wasn't aware." Blaine mumbled.  
>"I still feel really bad about leaving him here that week though."<p>

Rachel sighed.  
>"He knows."<p>

"What are you doing up this early anyways Rachel, your classes don't start for another few hours."

"Well, I like to do my morning exercises and I like to warm up my voice. I wouldn't want to strain my talent you know."

"Of course." Blaine smirked.  
>"That would be tragic wouldn't it?"<p>

"Yes, yes it would." Rachel smirked back sticking up her nose and laughing.  
>"Why are you watching the Home Shopping Network though?" she asked curiously.<p>

"I just switched on the television and this was what was on, I was just getting ready to change it actually." Blaine stated, turning towards the TV, raising the remote, but he paused; staring at the TV.

Rachel smiled warmly, walking down the hall and disappearing into her room silently.

"Wow." Blaine said with his mouth slightly agape.  
>"That ring is beautiful." he gestured towards the television screen where a sterling silver ring revolved on a stand. In the band of the ring the face of a lion was carved but in the center was a gorgeous stone that matched Kurt's eyes.<br>"I have to get it!" he exclaimed, reaching for his phone and turning towards Rachel, who was not there anymore.

Shrugging Blaine dialed the number as fast as he could and ordered the ring. When he was done all he could think about was how he was going to give it to Kurt when he got it, what he was going to say? He wondered what Kurt was going to think of it, if he would like it.

While he continued to battle with his thoughts before he knew it he heard their alarm clock start to ring loudly.

Smiling Blaine got up from his spot on the couch and traveled down the hall, into his and Kurt's room.

"Hey, babe." Blaine said softly, hopping into the bed and straddling Kurt's waist.  
>"Babe it's time to wake up." he tried again, leaning down and pressing kisses along Kurt's neck.<p>

"Mmph." Kurt swatted at Blaine which made him chuckle lowly, nipping at Kurt's soft porcelain skin.  
>"Come on Kurt, you got classes. I made coffee, and if you are really good we can go out for breakfast; just you and me." Kurt shifted slightly, his sleep filled eyes opening for the first time in hours. Blaine couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, when he looked into those eyes that take his breath away every time.<p>

"Hello beautiful." Blaine whispered, leaning down and kissing his boyfriend softly against the lips before pulling away.

"Mmm morning." Kurt smiled back,  
>"Get up." he stated patting Blaine's legs.<br>"Morning breath I need to brush." getting up off of Kurt, Blaine made his way back into the living room to wait.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Blaine had bought the ring for Kurt and now it was finally here. Rachel was out and it was just him and Kurt, cooking up a lovely romantic meal for just them,it had been like that a lot as of late...Rachel would always find some excuse to leave,or lock herself in her room whenever he was around Kurt and Blaine could hardly contain his nerves as he helped Kurt to continue cooking their meal, the black velvet box felt heavy in his pocket.<p>

_Relax._ he told himself.  
><em>It's not like you are proposing.<em>Blaine's thoughts tried to assure him inside of his head but Blaine couldn't agree, because what he was going to do in a matter of minutes is practically that.

"Blaine." Kurt turned from the stove smiling sweetly.  
>"Do you mind setting the table up, dinner is almost done."<p>

Shaking himself out of his nervous clutter of thoughts, he smiled, taking a step towards Kurt placing a kiss against his cheek.  
>"Anything for you sweetheart." he whispered into Kurt's ear, making him shiver.<p>

On the dining table there was a long white dining cloth, and a set of candles in the center. Taking a small bag that he had hidden in the back of his and Kurt's closet Blaine began scattering various rose petals along the length of the table before lighting the candles; putting on soft romantic music while he set the rest of the table and dimmed the lights.

Kurt walked in with a sudden gasp.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked sheepishly, grabbing some of the dishes of food from his boyfriend and setting it on the table.

"Like it?" Kurt asked in disbelief.  
>"It's perfect, it's beautiful. I thought you said you weren't good at romance?"<br>Blaine chuckled at, grabbing his boyfriends hand and kissing his wrist.  
>"That was almost three years ago Kurt, I've had a wonderful teacher in that department." he stated, now walking Kurt towards the table and sitting him down, before taking his own seat from across him...his nerves setting in again as they ate in comfortable silence, all that could be heard was clunking of silverware and soft giggles when both eyes met from across the table. When they were done, Blaine reached across the table, grabbing his boyfriends hand and rubbing the smooth skin of his knuckles with his thumb.<p>

Brown eyes got drowned into blue, and Blaine found himself smiling for no reason at all. No there was a reason; Kurt, he had always been his reason. His reason for everything. Kurt's hand tightened in his and Blaine went to go open his mouth.

"I know there is something you want to say Blaine." Kurt stated.  
>"You've been acting like this all week, it's kind of endearing half the time I can't get you to shut up." he smiled, his voice sweet; full of love, so much emotion Blaine almost couldn't stand it.<p>

"Kurt," he said softly, his eyes never leaving his lovers. Those beautiful eyes he finds himself falling in love with over and over again. Those beautiful eyes that belong to the only person he could ever truly love. The person who he needs in his life more than he needs anything else. The person he wants to spend all of his life with.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, urging his boyfriend to continue, and so he did; taking a deep breath he began saying everything that has been on his mind for the past week.

"You are amazing and I love you with all my heart. When we met on that staircase three years ago, it changed me. You changed me, Kurt. It took me to long to realize how in love with you I have really been, and you waited... I can never stop thanking you for how long you have waited. After all you have been through, it was you that ended up teaching me courage instead of me teaching you. I never knew what courage truly was until you came into my life. I've always ran from things that I thought would hurt me. People, feelings, schools, and most of all love. I was terrified to be in it, but you gave me the courage to get out of my shell, to go to your school, to face the bullies, and to fall hopelessly in love with you over and over again everyday since three years ago." Blaine paused for a moment, and Kurt went to open his mouth, tears brimming his eyes; but Blaine held up his finger.

"Just wait," he said.  
>"I'm not done." dropping his boyfriends hand, he got up from his seat and sunk on one of his knees in front of Kurt, which made the taller boy gasp as Blaine reached into his pocket pulling out a black, square, velvet box.<p>

"Kurt Hummel, I know we just graduated high school and that we are focused on College and getting our careers and dreams on track but everyday when I look into your beautiful eyes I find it becoming more and more true that my dreams are involving a lot more of you. Before you say anything, this isn't an engagement ring but it's a promise, a promise of forever if you would ever want it to be so. I want to wake up everyday and see your smiling face by my side. I want to move out of this apartment and have a home with you, living out our dreams together, maybe even a family. I want anything and everything with you, only you. So Kurt Hummel," he continued, opening the velvet box.  
>"Will you accept this..."<br>"OH MY GOD." Kurt squeaked through his tears.  
>"Blaine IT MATCHES MY EYES."<br>Blaine smiled.

"They are one of my favorite things about you." he whispered.  
>"Each time I look into them, it seems as if I have all the answers to the world." Blaine chuckled at what he was going to say next.<br>"And the lion part, all I could think of was what the fuck at first because all I really like about this ring was the stone but then I began to think and I realized that it was pretty much a symbol, a symbol of how strong and courageous you are and everything then began to make sense." he stated sheepishly, a blush beginning to stain his cheeks.

"Well I think it's perfect, of course I will accept your promise." Kurt clapped excitedly before holding out one of his hands. Smirking Blaine took the ring out of the box, sliding it where it belonged, on Kurt's finger where it will remain until the day when their promises of forever come true!

_End_

_or better yet_

_FINN ;) haha_

* * *

><p><em>AN:I was on Tumblr when I seen a post from Melody Of My Heart on Tumblr saying she had this amazing idea for a Klaine fic which was:<br>_"Blaine can't sleep so he ends up watching the shop at home network and finds the perfect ring for Kurt."_  
>and she said if someone wanted to write it they could. I replied to her blog saying that I would write it if she wanted, and she said yes.<br>So here it is  
>and I really hope you all enjoy,<br>especially her,  
>because it is for her.<br>xoxo  
>Lauren<em>

_Oh and if you are interested I'm going to be posting what the ring looks like on my profile only in the story it's supposed to look more like Kurt's eyes for the stone._


End file.
